


Let's Go to the Beach

by scientifthicc



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Angst, Play Fighting, Short One Shot, Tyrus - Freeform, already in a relationship, beach au, i guess?, lots of play fighting, shadyside midwest is on a different plane anything is possible, soft, surfer!tj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scientifthicc/pseuds/scientifthicc
Summary: TJ drags Cyrus to the beach, determined to make him enjoy it. An AU where shadyside has a beach :)TJ smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “Next,” he said, clapping his hands together. “You said you like how the water looks, but now you gotta find out how it feels,” TJ said, wiggling his eyebrows. He beckoned with his hand, starting to walk towards the water.Cyrus crossed his arms together. “No. Way.”TJ turned and continued, walking backward. “Yes, way.”“Nuh-uh.”“Yuh-huh,” TJ answered, mimicking Cyrus.“You can’t make me,” Cyrus said, arms still crossed, crinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out at TJ yet again.“Oh, but I can,” TJ called with a huge smile on his face, now fairly far away.





	Let's Go to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> hello all once again! i have arrived with another tyrus fic, this time where there is a beach somewhere in shadyside, midwest bc you cant stop me >:) skdjksd anyways i wrote this fic for @fxngirlqueen on tumblr as part of a Pride Month Gift Exchange hosted by @swingsetboys on tumblr and i decided to post it on here! so i hope you enjoy it and please leave comments, feedback, kudos, anything really because i really really appreciate it !! thank you <3

TJ cautiously backed his car into a narrow spot that he managed to snag unexpectedly. He drove a bright red Jeep Wrangler (would you expect anything less from him?) that he adored and was his absolute pride and joy that carried his surfboard to and from the beach, making it extraordinarily useful and making him love it extraordinarily more. As it happened to be, the beach was exactly where they were arriving at that moment. Nobody was  _ ever _ allowed to drive it but him, though. That even included Cyrus.

As he looked in the rearview mirror to position himself correctly and to make sure nothing would hit his dear surfboard or precious Jeep, a voice started speaking to the right of him.

“Do we  _ really  _ have to be here?” whined Cyrus, dragging out the last  _ “e” _ . Finally having parked the car properly, TJ looked over at Cyrus. Cyrus’s eyebrows were furrowed and he had a giant pout on his face, signifying further that he did  _ not  _ want to be there.

TJ leaned in until they were nose to nose. “I promise you won’t regret it, Underdog,” he said, before giving him a small peck on the nose and opening the door. Swinging his legs out of the door and climbing out of the car, he continued, “Now get your butt out of the car, because I need help carrying this stuff.”

Cyrus said nothing for a couple of seconds. “Fine,” Cyrus finally said, huffing. He opened the door and finally exited the car, standing with his arms crossed.

TJ handed him a couple of beach chairs and a lunch box, which Cyrus reluctantly took, before slinging a beach bag over his shoulder and picking up the surfboard. Moving the sunglasses from where they sat on his head to over his eyes, he nodded forward with his head and started walking, before turning around to face Cyrus when he realized that Cyrus hadn’t moved. “You’re cute when you’re miserable, Cy. Let’s go.” TJ grinned and turned back around, walking towards the sand with a reluctant Cyrus trailing behind him.

After a few minutes of TJ hunting around for the “perfect spot” (all the sand looked the same to Cyrus), he seemed to finally find it when he set down the surfboard gently and plopped the beach bag, along with himself, on the ground. Cyrus plopped the lunch box on the sand as well, but unlike TJ, he carefully set up the multicolored, striped beach chair before sitting in it, obviously concerned with not getting any sand on himself.

TJ raised his eyebrows at the small spectacle Cyrus seemed to be making, but said nothing of it and only laughed to himself.

“What are you laughing at?” Cyrus huffed, a pout still on his face.

“It’s just kinda funny how much you don’t wanna be here. You’ve lived here your whole life yet never come to the beach.”

“I can’t stand the beach,” Cyrus said. “I have to admit though that the ocean does look pretty cool,” Cyrus admitted reluctantly.

“So maybe I  _ can  _ change your mind,” TJ stated, smirking.

“That was most definitely  _ not  _ a challenge, mister.”

“Well, it is one now, babe,” TJ said, causing Cyrus to roll his eyes and blush. “It is now my mission,” he declared.

  
  


“Okay,” TJ started. “Let’s ease into it slowly so you can’t get psyched out.” Cyrus stuck his tongue out at TJ in response. “You definitely cannot wear sneakers, much less socks, when you’re at the damn beach.”

“But I hate the sand,” Cyrus protested, dragging out the word “hate”.

“You’ll hate it more when it gets in your socks and in between your sweaty toes,” TJ countered.

“Fine,” Cyrus mumbled, but complied and took off his shoes and socks with a small smile on his face.

TJ smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “Next,” he said, clapping his hands together. “You said you like how the water looks, but now you gotta find out how it feels,” TJ said, wiggling his eyebrows. He beckoned with his hand, starting to walk towards the water.

Cyrus crossed his arms together. “No. Way.”

TJ turned and continued, walking backward. “Yes, way.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yuh-huh,” TJ answered, mimicking Cyrus.

“You can’t make me,” Cyrus said, arms still crossed, crinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out at TJ yet again.

“Oh, but I can,” TJ called with a huge smile on his face, now fairly far away. He had a mischevious, evil glint in his eyes that Cyrus knew well and could recognize anywhere. It was a look that meant TJ was about to do something and although Cyrus knew something was coming, he never knew what it would be until it happened.

TJ began walking back over towards Cyrus at a brisk pace, that glint still in his eyes. He then started to pick up speed, starting to run towards Cyrus with his arms outstretched.

“Oh no you don’t,” Cyrus said, wagging his finger, walking backward and away from his oncoming boyfriend. He then turned around and began to run away, trying to escape the inevitable. Cyrus had trouble moving through the sand quickly though, and in a flash, TJ caught up to him.

Suddenly, Cyrus was lifted into the air from behind and thrown over TJ’s shoulder. Before Cyrus could even register what was happening, TJ was running towards the water, not slowing down even once he reached the edge.

When it eventually became too deep for TJ to run or walk normally, he began moving more slowly but continued going deeper into the water. Now more than waist deep, Cyrus was still slung over TJ’s shoulder, unable to move from where TJ had him tightly secured in his hands.

Cyrus tried to release himself from TJ’s grip to no avail, with TJ grinning and refusing to let him go. “TJ!” Cyrus screamed, laughing. “Put me down  _ this _ instant!” he demanded.

“If you say so,” TJ warned, before lifting him up even higher and throwing him down into the water.

Cyrus splashed into the water, going underwater before reappearing a good 5 seconds later, taking a deep breath when he came back up. “TJ!” Cyrus yelled, shaking his hair and wiping the water out of his eyes “You dickhead!” he laughed, splashing TJ with water.

“You told me to put you down!” TJ answered, raising his hands in an “I’m not guilty” manner. “I just did what you asked.”

“I meant to be put down  _ gently,  _ not to be fucking pummeled into the water you idiot!” Cyrus exclaimed, splashing TJ with water again and again.

“I know you love me,” TJ grinned, earning an eye roll from Cyrus. TJ blew him a kiss before sinking underwater to avoid the splashes, disappearing for a while and leaving Cyrus to wonder where he would reappear, before he heard TJ suddenly come back behind him. Before Cyrus could even think about turning around, TJ was lifting him up in the air again, this time putting Cyrus on TJ’s shoulders.

Cyrus gripped onto TJ’s hair for dear life to keep himself from sliding off TJ’s shoulders (even though he was seated perfectly fine), feeling like he was much higher in the air than he actually was.

“Ow, Cy,” TJ said, wincing. “Talk about death grip.”

“It’s a little bit fucking scary up here!” Cyrus yelled so TJ could hear, even though he was only about 2 feet underneath him.

“Underdog, would I ever do anything to hurt you?”

Cyrus only  _ hmph _ ’ed in response.

“I thought not. Now come on, I promise it’s not as bad as it seems.”

“Well,” Cyrus said, thinking to himself. “I  _ am  _ taller than you now, so ha.”

TJ scoffed, shaking his head. “Not anymore, you’re not,” he said, before once again picking up Cyrus and throwing him back into the water.

“I swear to god, TJ!” Cyrus exclaimed with a smile on his face after he came back up from underwater a few seconds later. “Why do you have to be so—”

“Adorable? Handsome? Charming?” TJ interrupted, coming slightly closer through the water with each word.

“I was  _ going  _ to say infuriating and insufferable,” Cyrus said, trying and failing to hold back a smile, also stepping closer to TJ.

“Are you sure about that?” TJ said, grinning. By now, they were toe to toe.

“Certain,” Cyrus said, now so close to TJ he had to look up at him to see him.

“I’m pretty sure you’re wrong,” TJ whispered, snaking his arms around Cyrus’s waist.

“Nope, I’m pretty sure I can’t stand that TJ guy,” Cyrus said with a smirk, cradling his arms around TJ’s neck, their foreheads touching.

“You love me.”

With a soft smile, Cyrus muttered, "Yeah, I guess I do."


End file.
